Until I Get Over You
by theundevelopedpsychopath
Summary: Natsume left Mikan brokenhearted... And she's very willing to forget him...Can she? sorry i suck at summaries


**yep! hey guys i'm back...took me long time....i know... :D**

_… 12/17/09- that's the day I wrote/typed this. It took me long to time to publish this..sorry_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and Until I Get Over You by Christina Millian**_

Thanks for reading

* * *

The sun is shining brightly and our brunette is sitting oddly on the bed. She has puffed and tired eyes from crying.

"Good morning sunshine" She whispered in a husky voice

_Woke up today thinking of you_

_Another night and I made my way through_

_So many dreams still left in my mind_

_But it can never come true_

She can still remember how he caressed her face and hair, how he smirk and smile a little, how he protects everyone he loves, how he say those three words to her. Everything about him, she remembers and misses it. Yet it hurts to remember, the pain in the heart is there, not yet healing and never will._ Natsume._

_I press rewind I remember when_

_I close my eyes and I'm with you again_

_But in the end I can still feel the pain _

_Every time I hear your name_

Everything changed. She became more beautiful than you can imagine but she changed. Not wearing her smile, her lit eyes and her rosy cheeks. Dull. _It has been 2 years Natsume still I can't get over you. _She opened a drawer and she picked and caressed her old diary full of the memories of her and Natsume, she pulled it to her heart and hugged it. Tears are again falling in her eyes. _Natsume why?_

_The sun won't shine since you went away_

_Seems like the rains falling everyday_

_It's just one heart when there once were two _

_But that's the way it's gotta be_

_Until I get over you_

Time passes, faster with happy moments yet very slow when it's sad. And that's exactly she feels. She grabbed a jacket that has been given from him.

"So you can still my warmth when I'm gone." She stopped dead on her tracks, she turned around yet no one was there. She ran away, trying to escape the hurting of her chest. Am I crazy? _It's just a memory, why can't I just_ _forget you?_ She sobbed and went to her bestfriend's room.

_Walk in the park in the evening air_

_I heard a voice and I thought you were there_

_I ran away but I just can't escape_

_Memories of you everywhere_

"Mikan you'll get over him soon, maybe not now but someday you will" Hotaru embraced her.

"Hotaru, I can't… I need him so much" Mikan continued to sob at her friend's back until she can't cry anymore.

_They say that time will dry the tears_

_But true love hurts for a thousand years_

_Give my tomorrows for one yesterday _

_Just to know that I could I have you here_

_Natsume I really can't. _she went to her bed, still wearing his jacket and tried to sleep.

_The sun won't shine since you went away_

_Seems like the rains falling everyday_

_It's just one heart when there once were two _

_But that's the way it's gotta be_

_Until I get over you_

**Flashback**

_"Mikan, promise me"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Forget me, everything"_

_"But"_

_"Please Mikan"_

_"NO!"_

_"I don't love you" and with that he went away._

_When will the river of tears stop falling?_

_Where can I run so I won't feel alone?_

_Can't walk away when the pain keeps calling_

_Just gonna take it from here on my own_

_But it's so hard to let go_

I will Natsume, but not now. Please.

_The sun won't shine since you went away_

_Seems like the rains falling everyday_

_It's just one heart when there once were two _

_But that's the way it's gotta be_

_Until I get over you_

* * *

**Like the story of Bella and Edward in new moon? Yeah I think so too… :D**

**Sorry but for now, I can only make one shots… You see, being a student and heartbroken at the same time is pretty hard… **

**Good news: STORIES LOVE OF MY LIFE, LIVE FOR YOU AND AGAIN readers… sorry if it has only 1 chapter! But don't worry, chaps 2,3,4 are with me and my computer hehehe just revising it :D**

__ love you guys__

_**B**__r __**o **__K__**e**_n _**P **__**R**_ _o_ **m** _**I**_ _S_ _**e**_ _**s**_ _0 4_


End file.
